


Leading to the core of your soul

by TheSilverMaiden



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMaiden/pseuds/TheSilverMaiden
Summary: Day 1 — FantasyGlam’d been on the run for three months.
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888756
Kudos: 2





	Leading to the core of your soul

Glam’d been on the run for three months. Making his way through the darkest parts of woods, eating whatever he could find and casting all the protection spells he could remember. He was beyond tired, but he knew he'd never find peace until he cross the border to the other kingdom. 

Now he was closer to the border station, but still needed a way to convince the guards to let him pass. In other circumstances he could cast a spell on them, or give them some potion to make them sleep for a while, but he was too tired for casting and too short in storage to prepare any kind of potion. 

Keeping hide close to the end of the woods he considered his options. He touched his bag to make sure his instrument was still there and began to compose something, it would be hard but with the help of his rebec it would be more quick. 

“So, you’re looking for a way to evade the crossing feed?” Said a voice behind him, starling him to death. 

“W-who are you?” Asked Glam, trying to look less scared than he was. 

“Hey easy there little friend, I’m just a bard who’s also looking for a way to cross the border without paying.” Said the other man calmly. 

Glam turned himself to look at the stranger properly. He was shorter than him, messy brown hair, maybe a little older, his mouth was set on a mocking smirk, the expression carried to his eyes, but in them, behind the mockery he could see kindness. Glam relaxed a bit. 

“I’m not interested in not paying,” said him curtly. 

“Then why are you hidden here looking suspicious?” Asked the bard, his tone still mocking. 

“None of your business,” with that Glam stood up and began walking to the depths of the woods again. 

“Hey wait!” called the other trying to catch up with Glam’s long legs. “Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I’m just looking for someone to cross with. These woods are dangerous, but I’ve heard the stories about what’s on the other side and it is better to not face such dangers alone.” He finished and kept walking beside Glam. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, glancing at the other.

“Well, they say there are magic creatures running wild through all the forest that limits this kingdom.” Responded the bard casually, “and one should not face them alone.” Finished the man shrugging, as if he didn’t know if these creatures were actually real. 

Glam knew they were real. He spended a good part of his life learning about magic, and that includes magic creatures and how to face them or avoid them. 

You see, the thing is that Glam was the descendant of a powerful family of sorcerers that were exiled from that kingdom generations ago. They ascended positions in the Court of this land by using their powers and keeping them secret, they were greedy, ruthless and vain. And he happens to be escaping from them. 

“Mmm, is that so,” he hummed, seemingly uninterested. 

“It’s what I heard on my way here.” 

“And why would you want to go to this dangerous land?” he asked, truly curious. 

“They said they have beautiful musical instruments that make sounds no one has heard before.” His voice kept the casual tone, but Glam could detect the excitement in his words.

“And you wish to hear them.” He guessed. 

“And learn them.” He added decisively. 

Glam smile, that he could understand. The only part of his family tradition he really appreciated was the music. Since he was little he’d been fascinated by the instruments and everything that was produced by them. For him it wasn’t just the magic he could cast with it, it was how every sound had a power within itself and the stories he could tell with them. That was one of the sources of the many disgraments he had with his father. 

“A noble goal.” he’d come to a decision. “I guess you can come with me, travel with someone will make everything easier.” The other stopped and began to laugh, Glam stopped as well and looked at him confused. 

“You’re unbelievable, little friend.” He said between laughs, “a moment ago you wanted nothing to do with me.”

Glam shrugged, “ you seem harmless enough. And you’re right one should not face a dangerous land alone.”

The other looked at him still amused and extended his hand to Glam. 

“You can call me Ches.”

Glam took the hand smiling. 

“I’m Glam.”

“Very well Glam. Do you have a plan to pass through the guards?”

“I do now.” He said with a big smile on his face. 

\------

“Greetings, good lords!” said Ches getting close to the two guards. 

“What are you doing here bard? I thought we made it very clear that without money you cannot pass the gate.” Said the taller of the two. 

“Oh no my lord. I’m no longer looking for an easy way through your gate, I just want to share a song I wrote and see what you think of it.” said the bard with a pleasant smile. 

“You know we’ll give you no money for it,” the other guard said curtly.

“Worry not my lords. I just want you to hear it and see your reaction, to prepare me before I go to the town’s tavern.” They turned to see each other, adn after a few moments they both nodded. 

“Very well, you may sing.”

Without further invitation Ches took his domra and began to play. Immediately the guards were hooked by the song, he knew he was good and was very confident in his ability with the instrument. The only thing that worried him was the rest of his companion plan, mostly because he didn’t share it with him. 

When he was approaching the middle of the song he heard a sound he’d never heard before. He was so distracted by it, that he didn’t notice the guards falling to the ground. The sound stopped a few moments later and Glam approached quickly. 

“That went well. Now help me with the gate, they won’t be asleep for long.” Said the blond, rushing him to the gate. Ches follow him through the motions without comprehending what just happened. 

The gate opened and Glam took his hand to steer him to the other side. When they passed close to the little post where the guards kept their things, Ches noticed a very familiar face looking at him from a wanted sign.

The blond kept dragging him from the hand until they were far enough from the gate. 

“So, you’re a criminal.” He finally said. Glam tensed at the words. 

“Not really,” he responded, and kept them walking. 

“Then would you like to tell me why there was a wanted sign with your face on it?” he tried to sound casual, but wasn’t sure he was succeeding at it. “Or do you prefer to tell me how you made those guards fall asleep?” He asked stopping completely, he’d wanted to cross the gate, but he would liked to know that he was doing it with a criminal. 

Glam stopped too and turned to see him in the eye. 

“I’m running from my father. He’s one of the king’s advisers.” He said curtly, his expression serious. 

“And the guards?” He couldn't let that go. 

The expression on Glam’s face was hard to read. He looked constricted and kind of mad but not at him. A million expressions crossed through that face before groaned and passed a hand through his hair. 

“It was magic.” He said as if it pained him to admit it.

“Magic? Are you a witch or something like that?” he asked, no longer worried but curious. 

“Sorcerer,” he corrected. 

It was a lot to take in, but Ches was just excited to know more about the man in front of him. Who less than an hour ago seemed so plain and kind of lost, was showing him a very interesting potential. 

“Well my little friend, we should seek some dinner and then you can tell more about that instrument of yours.” He said putting his arm over the other’s shoulders. “This will be a very interesting trip.” 

Glam laughed softly and smiled at him. 

“Yes, it seems so.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> As you may have noticed english isn't my first language, but I really wanted to make something for AU-gust 2020 and it seemed right to do it in english. 
> 
> Now I know I arrived a little late at AU-gust, but I'm not really doing all the prompts because I don't have the time. So I selected some, I'm still not sure how many will be published, but let's be hopeful. 
> 
> Title from "Avantasia" by Avantasia.


End file.
